xseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SX12: Redemption World
SX12: Redemption World is the innovative twelfth season of the Survivor X series which combines the Redemption Island and One World seasons of Survivor. Unlike past seasons, this season took a major detour from the regular rules to bring a new evolution of the game. There are two main twists this season. The first was the addition of Redemption Island. Previewed in SX11, it was revealed from the start that once a player was voted out this season, that they would be sent to Redemption Island. Whenever another castaway joined them on the island, they were to compete in a duel- the winner would stay on Redemption Island while the loser is out of the game for good. At a certain point in the game, the player remaining on Redemption Island will return to the game and continue their pursuit for the title of Sole Survivor. The second major twist involved both tribes living together on one beach. Despite being divided into two tribes via pick'em, they would be merged in one camp. This meant although they would compete separately for immunity, they would all go to Tribal Council and vote out a member of the losing tribe where the winning tribe would also cast their vote as well. This twist in particular has caused much debate- as strategies are subject to change on the dime. Despite being deemed the "Biggest Threat" on day one and being named the leader of a tribe that wanted to overthrow him, Phillip Sheppard/locolicious was able to successfully use the One World twist the best, carefully strategizing with the opposing tribe while using idol paranoia to his advantage all the while winning five out of eight post-merge immunities. Despite being cast out of the core Zapatera alliance, he and his ally Matt Quinlan/chippewa8888 were able to outwit the competition and make it to the final two where the jury awarded Phillip the victory in a 7-2 vote. Castaways Game History Recap In a twist like never before, nine men and nine women were given One World- where all eighteen castaways lived together on the same beach for the first time ever. This is what they did: On Day One, two castaways were deemed the biggest threats- Francesca and Phillip- and became the leaders of Salani and Zapatera. Both leaders recruited a second in command- Colton and Ashley, and convinced five members from each tribe to unite in an alliance of ten known as The #Dream Team. They easily targetted outsiders''' Christina''' and Leif, sending both to Redemption Island where they would duel for a second shot in the game. The Salani Tribe going on losing streak initially, allowing Francesca and Phillip both used their pull to eliminate those not in The #Dream Team alliance and one by one they were sent to Redemption Island. First Matt E. and Jonas was eliminated for being a weak link, followed by Stephanie who ruffled feathers early by trying to uncover The #Dream Team. When the five remaining Salani members became frustrated and tension mounted between the two tribes, the Zapateras within the alliance then threw a challenge to vote out Kat for never voting with the tribe. It seemed like the leaders were living up to their titles when Colton gave Phillip the Zapatera Hidden Immunity Idol cementing his control of the tribe, although not everyone was completely fooled. That was until Night 18, Ashley joined Francesca, Colton and the rest of the members of the Dream Team within Salani to blindside the confrontational and suspicious Alicia without Phillip's knowledge. Alicia was sent to Redemption Island where she outed the cross-tribal alliance of Ashley, Colton, Francesca and Phillip. Alicia used her pull within the Zapatera Tribe to unite her allies Chelsea, Ralph and Rob officially against Ashley and Phillip. Ralph and Rob also managed to snag both vote nullifiers from both tribes and were a secret force in the game. Fearing a tie-breaker, the last member outside the Dream Team- Matt Q.- soon found himself in a power position to decide to fates of everyone in the game. He ultimately chose to side with Alicia's posse, which caused a rift in Ashley and Phillip's relationship- leaving Ashley to be voted out and Phillip to be left alone with his idol. To make matters worse for Phillip, Alicia's influence reached the Salani Tribe when Rob managed to convince Mike of the inner circle within the #Dream Team alliance. Mike made a huge power move, not only securing the votes of Andrea and Kim but blindsiding''' Colton''' in the process. Mike cemented his control when he found his tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol and both leaders were left alone without their second in commands. It looked as if Alicia had won when she won the next duel, returning to the game but leaving Colton on Redemption Island, and she quickly positioned herself against both leaders. A twist in the game left Mike and Andrea at Tribal Council with Alicia and her allies, forcing Mike to jump ship and send''' Andrea''' to Redemption Island. However, Francesca and Phillip did not give up and pulled in both Kim and Matt Q. against Alicia's alliance of Chelsea, Ralph and Rob, leaving Mike and his idol firmly in the middle. At the first official merge vote, Mike made his position known- siding with Francesca and Phillip's alliance. However, Ralph and Rob both used their vote nullifiers resulting in their alliance taking the numbers and Francesca was sent to the jury. With neither side deciding to defect, it came down to a PRoD elimination where''' Alicia''' was sent back to Redemption Island. With the counter-alliance now in control, Ralph was next to be sent leaving Chelsea and Rob on the outs. However, Phillip's growing suspicion of Mike and Rob's alliance was the catalyst to one of the biggest moves of the game. When Matt Q. officially decided to realign with Chelsea, they proposed a new alliance of three to Phillip- for Phillip to use his idol on Chelsea and for the new threesome to vote out Mike. And despite his concerns, Phillip went through with the move and at the game's double elimination night both Mike and then Rob were blindsided. At Redemption Island, Colton's desire was put into question as he felt he stood no shot at the game. However, one by one he was joined by those responsible for his blindside and he took all of them out but Rob. At the last vote, Kim found herself as the last Salani standing and self-voted herself out of the game where she would face off against Colton and Rob in the final duel to get back in the game. In the finale, Rob won the final duel and returned to Chelsea, Matt Q. and Phillip. At this point, Phillip realized Matt Q. had prioritized Chelsea above him- but lucky for Phillip, Chelsea's desire was waning and she hardly believed she had a shot to win. Phillip continued his immunity streak forcing Matt Q. to stick with him and sent Rob officially out of the game. Phillip then secured the final Immunity challenge and his place in the finals, deciding to stay loyal to Matt Q. despite him not being loyal himself and voted out Chelsea as the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury of nine was out for both Matt Q. and Phillip- determined to make sure the right person one. Although Matt Quinlan/chippewa8888 defended himself well, his strategy of hiding below the radar and waiting to make a big move ultimately did not pay off as he ended up in the finals with someone labeled as the Biggest Threat in the game since Day One. However, Phillip was not let off the hook easily either as many felt that he used his challenge prowess and friendships to his advantage, ultimately questioning exactly how much social maneuvering he actually had to put effort into making. In the end, Phillip Sheppard/locolicious's amazing track record was too much to overlook and he was voted as the Sole Survivor of Redemption World in an overwhelming 7-2 vote. Although he was deemed the "Biggest Threat" on Day One and being named the leader of a tribe that wanted to overthrow him, Phillip was able to successfully use the One World twist the best, carefully strategizing with the opposing tribe while using idol paranoia to his advantage all the while winning five out of eight post-merge immunities for a total of six individual challenge wins. Despite being cast out of the core Zapatera alliance, the Specialist was able to outwit everyone- outlasting the competition to make it to the end against all odds. Phillip played a brilliant game and was the epitome of how persistence pays off. He now stands at the top of the X Series leaderboard- just as he predicted at the game's onset. Voting history References